


Dreamcoat

by CaitClandestine



Category: Hey There I'm Shannon, My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF), Shannon Taylor - Fandom, Sounds Like Harmony, Tyler Hagen - Fandom
Genre: A longer drabble than expected, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler has an interesting reaction to Shannon shaving her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcoat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad that I had a Shannon/Diego fic and not one for her new man so hey

Her decision to get rid of what's left of her hair is entirely her own. Tyler's always been the sweetest especially during his tour, helping her fix the ratty mess that her extensions had become and straightening up the bits in the back she can't exactly see in a shitty hotel mirror – he's come twice to the clinic and god, the knowledge she doesn't have a following appointment is a palpable relief because she's finally, finally free from the sharp, stabbing, poking at her head in what's been essentially years of just holding on, of hoping.

She's exhausted herself and she's looking forward to a break. Tyler's excited too - “I can dye your hair when you're not even here!” he comments brightly one morning as if the idea of waking up to find one of her already-bought-backup wigs an entirely different colour isn't alarming at all (Tyler's about a 7/10 on the ability to colour scale) but she supposes it'd be okay as long as he doesn’t try to style one of them for her, she's not going to be very cute with a bowl cut.

It's because of this shared enthusiasm (And tears, despite how awful it is she's still very emotionally attached to what little hair she has, the significance of what she's doing) that after a few days of being her newly naked self Tyler becoming strangely absent and when he is around he's giving her and her head an unreadable look is definitely weird.

The first day he'd been all soft words and gentle comfort, let her wet practically his entire shirt with tears, rubbing her head and the two of them scrolling through Twitter where he'd been taken with calling her Baby Negasonic Shannon in the most ridiculous cutesy voice possible. Day two had been a bit more crying and then he'd taken her out to lunch and to Walmart and it's difficult to be sad when you're holding a bunch of stuffed animals your boyfriend has won for you.

Days three, four and five and so on Tyler had become increasingly well, not around. She wouldn't be that suspicious because hey, they're not attached the hip and each have their own lives but it's the look. He just won't stop looking at her head anytime she's not wearing a wig. She knows this because she's been conducting little experiments with it on and off, trying to figure out what the problem is. 

Maybe he was lying when he said she was beautiful without it. She can't bring herself to believe it because he's acting entirely normally otherwise. They cuddle on the couch and watch movies, practice songs and try to cook themselves edible food. Every night he kisses her nose and tells her he loves her. He just keeps on with the look and sometimes disappears into their spare-bedroom-come-music-room for hours on end, always looking flustered when she tries to find out what he's doing in there. 

Hell, maybe he just doesn't want to have any kind of sex with her, maybe she's not attractive anymore. 

It's three weeks later that she's finally had enough. 

They're arguing childishly about something, a combination of sleepless nights and stress when she finally snaps, shoves a protesting Tyler out of the way and wrenches the door open so hard it slams back on it's hinges a loud crack, stomps in and maybe she's half expecting that Tyler just keeps his other, secret-cheating-on-you girlfriend in there, tucked amongst his guitars and keyboard. 

It's chaos, paper everywhere and trash can overflowing with crumpled wads, cords and cables tangled into knotty balls and on the ratty pullout couch amongst a bunch of proofs for his EP cover is a mountain of balls of wool, a pair of knitting needles stuck almost artfully into the top of the pile. Beside it, a lumpy knitted thing in orange and blue and purple and green.

It's...a hat. Beanie to be more precise, made of knitted wool in every conceivable colour with a half-finished bobble on top and Tyler's looking at the floor from his spot in the doorway, arms crossed so he can dig his fingers into his arms in the nervous way he does, distracting himself with the little bites of pain as he presses his nails in. 

He's knitted her a fucking hat. A kind of kitschy ugly hat. Twitter is going to be real upset when they find out she's killed him.


End file.
